


Prompts

by Allyoony



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyoony/pseuds/Allyoony
Summary: Supergirl Prompt Collection. You can comment or suggest some prompts.





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Supergirl fics or one shots. And my comeback from almost 2 years or 3 hiatus. So comment some prompts that you want and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I don't have a beta for this. So excuse everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They ask each other's full names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back writing after 2 or 3 years, and it feels good!
> 
>  
> 
> Update: Edited the chapters because of how l got a hang of using "the" too much.

"Lena, can I ask you about something?"

Lena looked up to see Kara, staring at her seriously. She raised her eyebrow, giving Kara the sign to continue.

"We've been friends for like... 2 years. And you knew that I am Supergirl... And we've been together like through hardships and all..."

Lena chuckled at Kara's rambling, "Kara, don't be nervous. What do you want to ask? Is it for your new article?"

"No!" Kara clasped her mouth with her hand, "I mean, of course not. It's just... It's kind of... personal?"

"Oh Kara," Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "You are my bestfriend. I tell you everything about me. Just ask and I'll give you the answer."

"Uhm," Kara adjusted her glasses, "What's your real name?"

Lena stared at her, "Didn't I told you?" 

Kara's crinkle appeared, "You did? I can't remember it." 

Lena smiled, "Well, for starters, most people don't know my full name. Lena is actually my first name. And the middle is Kieran."

The crinkle deepens, "So wait, your full name is Lena Kieran Luthor?"

Lena nodded, "Ironic, is it? Most people would just assume that I have an L for a middle name or whatever. Having L as the first letter in our family is so overrated."

The crinkle instantly disappeared as the reporter smiled, "That is so cute! Kieran. Can I call you Key? Or Kie? Lee is so overrated right now." 

Lena laughed, "Kara, call me whatever you want. I'll be happy to have it. It's quite endearing." 

"Golly, Key is so cute!" Kara gushed.

"So you now know mine, tell me yours." The CEO asked. Kara stared at her skeptically.

"I thought you already knew."

Lena smirked slightly before leaning back to her seat, "Kara Danvers? Yes, I know that is your name. But you are adopted, and also you are a Kryptonian. Isn't there a name?"

"Oh," Kara blinked, "Well, my Kryptonian name is still Kara. But the full name is Kara Zor-El."

"Zor-El?"

Kara nodded, "Daughters of the house takes after their fathers' name. So Kara Zor-El. 

"So Superman is Clark Zor-El?" Lena asked.

Kara shook her head, "It's actually Kal-El. And he is just my cousin. His father is Jor-El."

"Alright." Lena stared at the reporter for a moment.

Kara shivered slightly as she looked at her bestfriend, who have this strange look in her eyes. She adjusted her eyeglasses, "Uh, is there anything wrong?"

"Can I call you El?" The CEO said and smirked at Kara, who blushed before coughing. 

"O-of course," Kara averted her gaze, looking anywhere but Lena, "It's cute."

"Really, El?" Lena said teasingly, taking note of Kara's blush.

Kara groaned, burying her face unto her hands as Lena laughed.


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara keeps on using Supergirl as her source for her articles, making her a target for aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I missed the feeling of writing again.

Kara's life revolved with CatCo and National City. Being a super and a reporter. Sometimes, it gets harder for her to balance the two since she needs to hide her human identity. Quite annoying for her since she can't use her powers when she is just Kara Danvers, in case whatever happens. 

"Cut it o- Hey!"

"Silence, Human!"

And whatever happens means like being kidnapped.

Kara huffed at the alien in front of her. This is the 7th time she is being kidnapped for the past 2 months. Apparently, it is actually kind of her fault. Using Supergirl as source for everything made her an apparent target for aliens who hates her alterego. Alex and Winn dubs her the "Lois Lane" of National City while James berates her for using "Supergirl" too much. Kara told him that she can't because of how insistent Snapper is with her articles. Lena, on the other hand, is amused by her girlfriend's situation. She often told her to stop but ended up giving in to Kara's puppy eyes.

And here she is. Stuck with a rope tied on her wrists and feet. She can use her superstrength to free herself but Alex, again, and J'onn told her not to do so to secure her identity and that she should wait for the Martian to save her. No matter how awkward it gets.

Kara closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, controlling herself from using her abilities to break free. Her patience is wearing thin. It's been a few hours and the DEO is still not there to save her.

The alien, who calls himself Tetra, kidnapped her when she is on the way to LCorp to meet Lena. Here he is, rambling in front of her about wanting to defeat Supergirl to show how powerful he is.

The super's eyes immediately opened as her ears picked up Alex's heartbeat, a strange habit she had gotten used to ever since she was adopted by the Danvers. She can also pick up the sounds of helicopters and vehicles. Kara looked at her kidnapper, who is still rambling about defeating Supergirl. 

"Kara, brace yourself." Alex said, knowing her sister can hear her. The super did what she was asked as agents began to cascade down from the rooftop, surprising the alien.

Alex approached the super and kneeled to cut the ropes, "We need to get you out of here. Now." She said as she helped Kara in standing up.

"But Alex-"

Alex glared at her, "Kara. Now."

Kara shifted her gaze from her sister to the alien, who is engaging with the agents, "Give me a second."

Alex groaned as the super speeds in front of Tetra, punching him in the lower jaw, knocking him out.

"That is for kidnapping me." Kara said at the unconscious alien.

The older Danvers grabbed the reporter's arm out of the warehouse and turned her around to face her, "That was a reckless move, Kara."

A crinkle appeared, "He didn't recognize me. He was out before he can realize who I am."

Alex's brows furrowed, "But still, reckless. Do you know-"

"Kara!"

The said girl turned to see her girlfriend, walking quickly towards her. Kara looked at her sister, "You brought her here?!"

"No, she came with us. She was worried about you since you were going to meet her a few hours ago..."

Lena immediately hugged her, "I was so worried about you. Are you alright? No bruises?" She said as she broke the hug, checking Kara.

"Uh," Kara glanced at Alex, who averted her gaze, smirk present in her face, "No, I'm fine, Lee."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Lee. I'm you know... I'm not that easy to bruise."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, you are not exactly invincible. Even Supers have weaknesses." 

Alex laughed, "Atleast someone gets my side."

Kara huffed, crossing her arms, "Lee, you are supposed to be on my side!"

The CEO raised her eyebrow, "Not when my girlfriend's beliefs would get her in danger."

Alex, again, laughed at the Lena's retort, "This is why I like you, Luthor."

Lena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when her phone rang, "Excuse me for a moment." She walked away from the two.

Kara just stared at her girlfriend's back, before turning to Alex, "Can you believe how alike the two of you are?"

Alex shook her head before smirking, "No. But I believe she will be, now, one of the reasons why you will be kidnapped." 

The super looked her sister, incredulously, "Are you serious? You are expecting me to be kidnapped again?"

The agent shrugged, "It's fun. Besides, I can't really blame you."

* * *

Kara cursed Alex by Rao's sakes. She was right. 

"Lena Luthor would pay for her handsomely." One of her human kidnappers said as they laughed.

_Why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some ideas and Kudos! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maggie and Alex still together and Maggie having the hots for Alex's new suit (could find out at a crime scene too and Maggie just freeze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had an idea of this but it's Kara and Lena.

Maggie scanned the crime scene in front of her. Apparently, Kara created a giant mess after fighting some alien. She chuckled, she won the bet her and Alex made after all. About Kara not being able to control on how she will thrash the whole place as she fights the alien.

The detective grinned as she spotted Alex, "Danvers!" She called out as she approach her girlfriend, carefully not stepping on any debris or evidence.

Alex turned around with a smile on her face, "Sawyer."

Maggie froze in her place as Alex turned, she shifts her gaze from the agent's face to her suit. 

Alex furrowed her brows, "Maggie? Are you alright?"

The detective blinked, "O-of course. I'm alright." She cleared her throat, "So, is that a new suit? 

Alex looked down before staring back at her girlfriend, "Yeah, Winn and Lena created this, it's just a prototype that they want me to test out. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just... asking." Maggie said slowly as she checked her girlfriend out. Alex chuckled before looking down at Maggie's feet, her smile fell.

"Uh, Mags."

Maggie hummed, "What is it? I'm enjoying your suit."

Alex smirked before remembering the problem, "You are contaminating an evidence."

Maggie immediately looked down to see her, standing in a greenish goo. "Oh shit." She cursed as she stepped away from the substance.

Alex laughed, "I thought you are better than tampering with my jurisdiction, Sawyer." 

Maggie glared at the agent, "I do. I just don't give a damn about anything because I won the bet." She smirked when Alex groaned and slapping her forehead.

"Is it vegan ice cream again? My stomach can only eat it once a week." Alex said as she looked at Maggie with disdain.

The detective smirked as she looked down, "No, it's not vegan ice cream." She approached the agent, brushing her lips against Alex's cheek before stopping, "But maybe you can bring yourself in that suit, I'll be happy to help you in testing them out." She whispered in low voice, causing Alex to shiver.

"Oh."


	4. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Sam gives Kara the talk (Lena needs support)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Sam as the long lost daughter of Astra and Non. I just like the thought of Kara not having to carry the burden of both Great Houses of Krypton. I have a thing of hating extinct great clans/houses.

"Kara!"

Kara turned around to see Sam. She grinned, she hasn't seen her cousin for days. Taking care Ruby after her powers seemingly appear, her Kryptonian DNA kicking in.

"Sam! What brings you to CatCo? If you want to see Lena, she's in Gotham."

Sam shook her head, smiling lightly, "No, we just talked a few hours ago actually. I am actually hoping if I can talk to you?"

Kara's crinkle appeared, "Is there anything wrong? Did Ruby somehow got into trouble?" She said in concern.

"No, no. It's not about Ruby, she's well and fine back in the DEO."

Kara sighed in relief, "I thought something happened."

Sam smiled at her, "Can we talk in the balcony?"

Kara nodded as she led them to Cat's, no, _Lena's_ balcony. The two sat, comfortable but tense silence surrounding them.

Sam looked at the office, "Seems like you handled CatCo just fine without Lena."

Kara smiled, "Well, James isn't here because Lucy needed him. So, I am the only one left to supervise everything. It's harder than I imagined."

Sam returned a smile, "Actually, I want to talk to you about Lena."

Kara's lips pressed into a thin line, "What about Lena?" 

Sam smirked subtly, knowing she has Kara's full attention. She leaned back in her seat, looking at the hero seriously.

"Lena's been my bestfriend and family for many years. We might not have seen each other because of how difficult her parents were and how I am so busy taking care of Ruby." She paused, knowing that what she might said next would confuse Kara more, "She has been through a lot. Her brother, that she loved deeply, turned mad. Her mother, whom she never felt loved from, kept on pressuring her. Her father who died not even telling her that she was his. She never felt accepted in her family. Lex did took care of her before he became... who he is right now. But it didn't fill the gap in her heart."

Kara's crinkle appeared again, "Where are you going with this?" 

Sam smiled tersely, "Lena is someone who denies love and affection but craved for it inside. But with you, she feels so happy. God, I can't even remember when she smiled like that when you are with her." The CFO looked at her hands, "She loves you very much. More than anything. Anyone in this world."

Kara smiled lightly, "I know. And I love her too. So much."

Sam looked at her cousin with conviction and seriousness, "But if you hurt Lena, even just once, I am gonna make sure you'll never see light for many days. I don't care if you are my cousin, I don't care if you are the hero of this city. If you hurt her, you'll regret it."

Kara swallowed the bump she felt in her throat, cowering in Sam's gaze, "I-I would never hurt L-Lena.. She means so much to me."

Sam looked at her for a moment before grinning, "Did the great Girl Of Steel cower in fear with just one shovel talk?"

Kara blinked, realizing Sam was playing with her. She huffed and crossed her arms, "That was mean, Sam."

"Oh please. Like you can't handle fear." Sam rolled her eyes playfully as she saw her cousin pout.

"Still, that was mean."

"But I'm serious with what I said."

Kara looked at her with equal conviction, "I would never hurt Lena. Not in a million years, I swear to Rao."

Sam smiled knowingly, "Good to know."


	5. Saving Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena scolds/snaps at Kara for almost dying by protecting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post like 5 chapters today. I just got my phone back, ugh, my mom won't let me use it for a few days.

Kara plays with her hands as Lena paced in front of her, arms crossed blank expression pasted on her face. Alex and Winn shared a glance as they noticed Kara just hanging her head low, not looking at Lena.

The three waited as Lena took a deep breath and stopped her pacing, "Why on Earth did you do that?" Lena asked slowly.

Kara bit her lip as she looked up, "He was gonna shoot you, Lena. I-I can't just let him do it."

"He had kryptonite bullets, Kara. Kryptonite Bullets!" Lena snapped, "You jumped in front of me!" Kara stayed silent, letting Lena talk or shout or whatever she feels like doing. 

"You could have been killed if it weren't for Alex to tackled him as soon as he fired one bullet! One bullet, Kara! And the bullet has enough kryptonite for you to weaken!" Kara flinched at Lena's angry remarks.

"I have to watch you getting sent here in the DEO, bloodied and unconscious! I can't even do anything when it happened!"

Lena massaged her forehead, anger still clear on her face, "You fell into my mother's trap. She clearly commanded for me to be shot just so you could jump right in." She said calmly.

Alex and Winn looked at Kara with sympathy, knowing the girl only did it to save her girlfriend.

"I-I can't," Lena sighed, "I need to go." She said before leaving the room.

Alex glanced at Lena leaving before walking slowly to Kara, "Kara..."

"How stupid am I, Alex?" Kara buried her head to her hands, sobbing.

"You only reacted to your instinct. Lena was in danger." Winn said, putting a hand to her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know she is mad at me but-" Kara sniffed, remembering what happened a few hours ago, "The kryptonite could kill her..."

"No," Alex shook her head, "Lena and I tested it. The kryptonite used wasn't harmful to humans."

"But it reacted badly to you-"

Alex glared at Winn, "Not helping Schott." Winn closed his mouth, signed that he'd zip his mouth.

Kara sighed, "What am I gonna do, Alex?"

"Give her some air. She will be back."

"Well," Winn muttered, "She looks so pissed."

"Winn!" Alex seethed.

"What? It's true! She looked so dangerously calm after snapping like that."


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maggie is jealous of Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted everything I wrote and messed it up altogether. Tsk.

The evening started really great. Maggie and Alex agreed to have dinner with Kara and Lena. A time for them to catch up since many things happened for the past few months. Yes, everything is okay. Well, certainly not for Maggie.

Maggie glared at Sam, who is talking to Alex and is so close to her that there's no fucking thing you can put there.

"Maggie, are you okay?"

Her gaze shifted to Lena, who is looking at her in concern, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, before looking at Alex again.

She knew who Sam is. Sam always stayed at the DEO for Alex to check in on her after the worldkillers' incident. Alex and Ruby, Sam's daughter, got along very well. It always worries Maggie, she didn't want children before. She never imagined herself to have one. But with Alex, there might be a possibility. She even made her like, or do, Valentine's Day.

Alex and Ruby getting along scares her. It would mean something. Maybe to both Sam and Alex. 

Everytime Alex talks about Sam, Maggie feels annoyed. All she talks about are Sam and Ruby, how she gets along with them and so on. The discussion always ends up Alex questioning what's wrong with her and arguing.

Maggie sighed unconsciously as she looked at the two, negative thoughts running inside her head. She knows she is jealous of Sam, knowing she could, maybe, give Alex what she wants. A child that she never could. She knows she could just tell her girlfriend about the jealousy she is feeling.

But she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a prompt where Kara notices Maggie being jealous, which is ironic considering how oblivious she is. But I wanted to focus this on Maggie.


	7. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena slaps Kara for not telling her about her being Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so not fluff. A drama perhaps. I suck at it, maybe, so I apologize. 
> 
> But I have this in 3 parts, the other two is longer and more angsty.

Kara sighed, as the elevator dinged, a sign that she is in L-Corp's top floor. She needed to talk to Lena about her other identity. After all of that happened with the worldkillers, Lena deserved to know. Alex even told her that it's alright for her to know. Even Maggie and the others said so. She wanted to tell Lena as soon as the incident ended but things got a bit bad and she solar flared. It's been two dats and her powers haven't returned yet. So her plan of telling got a bit out of her hand, and she hasn't seen Lena for like a week or so.

Ironically after thinking about the plan, Lena called her a few hours ago. Telling her that she has something to talk about. So here she is, walking in front of Lena's office door. Though, she sees no sign of Jess in the desk. 

She knocked and opened the door to see Lena, standing by the window, back turned. Kara can see the tension in her shoulders.

"Lena?"

Lena turned around to her, unreadable expression on her face. Kara gulped nervously as she walked in front of the desk, not liking the way Lena is looking at her.

"I-Is..." Kara paused, nervousness seeping all over her, "Is everything okay?"

Kara notices how Lena took a deep breath as she walked in front of her.

"I have a question." Lena said seriously.

Kara adjusts her glasses, "Of course..."

Lena stares at her, green eyes flashing with emotions that Kara can't explain, "Are you Supergirl?"

Kara tenses, staggers as she looked at Lena, not believing what she just asked, "W-what?"

Lena raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Are you her, Kara?"

Kara bit her lower lip, knowing this is gonna end badly, "Yes." She said slowly.

She holds her cheek as the second she felt the stinging pain. _Lena slapped her._ Kara looked into her eyes, seeing the brimming tears and the anger in them.

"I trusted you, Kara." Lena said, voice laced with anger, "You were my only friend here in National City. I believed in you. I always thought you were the only person who never lied to me."

Tears began to fall on Kara's cheeks as Lena began to berate her for everything.

"No," Kara reaches out but Lena slapped it away, "It's not like that."

Lena laughed, a fake one Kara pointed out, "It's not like that? I am the only one who didn't know about your other identity. Sam knows, Ruby knows, James knows."

"Lee..."

"Don't call me that!" Lena snapped, "Why didn't I think of it? You are befriending me to keep an eye on the only Luthor left in this world. All of this is fake."

Kara shook her head, "No, Lena... Everything is true..."

"True?" Lena faked a laugh, again, "Cut the shit, Kara. You don't trust me. Because I am a Luthor."

"Please, Lena..."

"I can't believe I fell for your scheme. All of your schemes." Lena shook her head, wiping the tears that are still falling in her cheek, "Please leave and never come back."

Kara walks closer to her, "Lena, don't do this."

Lena turned her back, "Please leave."

Kara stared at Lena's back for a few moments before walking away. She held the doorknob and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said and leaves.


	8. Ruby & Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara helps Ruby controlling her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I chose superhearing because maybe that is the first thing a Kryptonian would gain as the Earth's yellow sun affects their cells.

Ruby pressed her hands harder in her ears, trying to block everything that she is hearing. The girl sobbed, curled on the couch as if she is protecting herself.

A sudden knock on the door made her flinch, "Ruby? Are you there?"

Ruby whimpered, still scared of what's happeninh to her. The door opened to reveal Kara.

"Ruby?" She said as she walked in front of the little girl, "Are you okay?"

Ruby shook her head and sniffed, "Hurts... Hear... Everything..."

Kara's eyes widen. She was asked by Sam to watch over Ruby since Alex is still in the DEO but she is not expecting this to happen. Kara sat on the couch, making Ruby to sit up. 

"I need you to remove your hands from ears." She said slowly. Ruby shook her head.

Kara smiled lightly, "I know it's hard and painful. But I need you to trust me."

Ruby hesitated before resting her hands down, making her flinch as the noises began to be heard again.

"Now," Kara said as she placed her hands on Ruby's cheeks, "I need you to focus on my voice."

Ruby looked at her, "I-I d-don't know h-how..."

"You know. Just focus on my voice." Kara said lightly. Ruby closed her eyes, trying to focus her hearing to Kara's voice.

"Just breath. Inhale. Exhale. Focus on my voice." 

Ruby followed what Kara is saying, her hearing now focusing on Kara's voice and her heartbeat. 

"Did you did it?"

Ruby opened her eyes, smiling at Kara, "How did you know what to do?" She flinched when her head ached.

Kara massaged her temples, "I experienced the same situation when I just got here on Earth. Alex helped through it."

Ruby frowned, "But... I am a human."

Kara shook her head, "Half. You are also a Kryptonian. Like me, like your mother."

"Oh," Ruby glanced down her hands, question popping on her mind.

Kara crinkled, "Your heartbeat raised for a moment. Is there something you want to ask?"

Ruby bit her lip, not sure if she is doing the right thing, "Uh... Can you..." She mumbled something that Kara heard, thanks to her superhearing.

"Of course. I'll help you along the way." Kara said, "Golly, I am now your mentor!" She gushed, grinning at Ruby, who returned the grin as she hugged Kara, thanking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the comments for the last chapters. I am so sorry for the angst or drama! I will make it up to you guys! Thank you for the comments!


	9. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Taken place in Krypton) They are each other's excellent match in th Matrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't remember how Kryptonians choose their spouses. I apologize if I am wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> So far, I like this prompt.

Zor-El sighed as her daughter hid her face in her pillows, "Kara, your mother wants you to do the matching right now."

"No," Kara said, voice muffled by the pillows, "I don't want to."

"Kara, sweetheart, come on. Your mother will surely be pissed if you will not do it."

Kara raised her head to look at her father, "I'll ask Aunt Astra to stop her and convince her." She said while grinning.

Zor-El crosses his arms, "Kara? What did we tell you about ruining your mother's plans?"

Kara pouted, "Why do I have to do the matching right now? Kal-El is supposedly the heir of this house, he needs his match right now."

"Sweetheart," Zor-El calmly said as he sat down with his daughter, "Kal-El is only 10 years old and you are 24. Your mother and I waited for you to be ready but you are growing up."

Kara groaned, "But I don't want the Matrix to choose who is meant for me!"

Zor-El smiled at his daughter's persistence, "Kara, you have to understand that it is in our tradition that the Matrix will define who we will spend our lives with. It has been for many generations."

Kara frowned, "But what if I don't want that someone?"

"I know you will like, or love, the choice of the Matrix. It hasn't been wrong ever since it was made."

Kara sighed, "I hope so."

Zor-El hugged her, "And you are a daughter of the great House of El. You, my sweetheart," He poked her nose, "Deserved the best."

Kara smiled, "You think?"

Zor-El chuckled, "Of course. I want what's best for my princess." He looked at the clock on Kara's table, "Now come on, you wouldn't want your mother to be kept waiting."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Maybe Mother is busy arguing about some scientific facts with Aunt Astra."

Zor-El offered his hand to her daughter, "Speaking of science, your mother told me about this Lena Luthor you've been speaking about?"

Kara blushed, "You are not supposed to know, Father."

"Now now, sweetheart, do tell me about this Lena."

* * *

"All we have to do now is wait." Alura said to her family.

Kal-El turned to Kara, "I wonder who would your match be?"

"I think it might be Winslow from House Schott. His house is well-known for helping the Argo City prospering its technology for decades." Jor-El said.

Kara crinkled, "Please, Uncle Jor-El. Winn is my bestfriend. I would personally reboot the Matrix if he would the chosen one for me."

"Alexandra from House Danvers?" Astra added.

Kara groaned, "She is basically my sister! And her match is Lieutenant Maggie."

Astra raised her eyebrow, "I did not know that."

Kara pouted, "She is under your wing and you didn't know?"

"Match chosen."

The whole family turned to the Matrix, waiting for it to reveal the chosen match. Kara gaped as a hologram of someone she definitely knew appeared.

"Kara Zor-El's match: Lena Luthor."

Alura looked at Kara, "I guess you are now Rao's favorite considering your object of affection is your match." She said, smirking.

Kara still gaped. Zor-El laughed, "Maybe, the Luthors definitely knew ahead of us that she is Kara's match."

Astra nodded, "From what I know, Lady Lena is also at your age, slightl older but still. One of the greatest scientist here on Krypton, aside from her brother."

"Definitely an excellent match." Jor-El added.

* * *

Lena settled her papers down and massaged her temple. Her mother asked her to check on the new bio-engineering project they've been working on. She did took note of how many errors are there in the papers, definitely not her mother's work.

"Knock knock, dear sister." She looked up to see Lex, "You seemed so focused."

Lena smiled, "Mother specifically asked me to check on this project. Apparently, there are many errors."

Lex snorted, "She knew if she would check it, the papers would be slapped back to the one who proposed that. Father already begged her not to snap at the incompetence of some scientists."

"Mother wants it to be successful." Lena said as she stared down at the papers, "I wonder why."

Lex leaned to her desk, "Come on, Lee. This is a breakthrough proposal Mother would want to be successful. And it would gain the public eyes and you know..." He trailed off.

Lena raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Lex stared at her expectantly, "You know."

"Cut the crap, Lex."

Lex huffed, "Mother wants the House of El to be impressed by this project."

Lena leaned back to her seat, "So?"

"Lee, come on. It's not like you don't know Kara Zor-El? Your match?"

Lena definitely knew who Kara is. One of the promising scientists and a Military Commander of her own right. Kara gained her attention when she was just a teenager. The girl contributed a lot to the Krypton's technology, not surprising since she is born by the greatest House in Krypton, El but shocking since she was just 13 years old that she was introduced to the whole world.

"She is named the smartest El eversince her great-grandfather, Seg-El."

Lena sighed, "We are also a well-known house. Not just in Manor City but also in our neighbouring cities."

"Lee, Lee, Lee." He quipped, walking to Lena's side, patting her head, "You'd be suprised how will this union would affect to our city and to our house."

* * *

"Winn! I am not joking!"

Winn shook his head quickly, "No, No, No. You were telling me that your match is Lena Luthor. From Manor City. One of the greatest scientist in Krypton aside from you, of course, and she is also your crush?"

Alex laughed, "Seems impossible, Kara. And the fact that Lex would have told me if you are Lena's match!"

James smirked, "But it's not impossible, after all being born into a great house gives you the best offers from Rao. Lena is an amazing scientist, second to you and your family."

Kara groaned, "Thank you for atleast believing me, James. But the three of you, Why won't you believe me?"

Maggie patted her shoulder, "Little El, it's alright to assume or dream."

Kara pouted, "I am not assuming nor dreaming." She said as she crossed her arms.

They laughed at Kara, who glared at them, "I hate you all." She said.

Winn placed his arm around her shoulder, "Ah Kara. You don't-"

"Lady Kara, the Luthors have entered the estate."

Winn gaped at the robot while Alex and Maggie glanced at each other.

Kara grinned smugly, "So! I am not assuming after all." She stucked out her tongue before following Kelex.

* * *

"Kara, stop dusting your robes." Alura reprimanded her. She smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, Mother."

Zor-El laughed, "She is nervous, Alura. Let her be."

"Imagine how this union would affect both of our houses!" Jor-El stated.

Astra nodded, "It would benefit for all of us."

Kelex appeared, "Masters and Mistresses, may I present the House of Luthor."

The doors automatically opened to reveal Lionel and Lillian Luthor, and their children Lex and Lena. The two women stared at each other. 

"Lord Zor-El," Lionel bowed, "It's a pleasure to be invited here in your estate. And this is my wife, Lillian." Lillian courtsied.

Zor-El raised his hand, "Please call me Zor-El. This is my wife, Alura. Her sister, General Astra and my brother, Jor-El."

Alura smiled lightly, "A pleasure, Lord Luthor."

Lionel nodded apprehensively, "I believe we should leave the two?"

Zor-El smiled, "Yes, of course. Kelex, kindly assist Lex to our garden."

"Ah. I heard Alex is here. Is that right?" Lex said to Kara, who nodded, "Well then, show me the way, Kelex."

Their families left the hall while Kara and Lena remained. The two stayed silent for a few minutes.

Kara mentally sighed, an awkward situation she is in right now. Her crush is here, and she is just standing.

"So..."

Kara looked at Lena quickly, "I'm sorry if I am so silent... I just... I can't believe this."

Lena chuckled, her eye shone with happiness, "Well, not as much as I do. My role model is now my match."

Kara's eyes widen in glee. She is Lena Luthor's role model. She could feel her emotions almost sky-rocketed after Lena said it.

"O-oh. I-I..." She trailed off. Kara slapped herself internally, "I mean, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself properly," She cleared her throat, "I am Kara Zor-El, pleased to meet you." She extended her hand.

Lena smirked as she shook Kara's hand, "I am Lena Luthor, your match."


	10. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Soulmate prompt where they get each other's abilities + Kara is adorably mad at Lena for not telling about her being her soulmate. All in Lena's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this one comment who asked for an omegaverse smut for Sanvers.
> 
> For now, I apologize because I am still trying to write a smut. I am currently rewriting every Korrasami stories I made here in AO3 which are omegaverse aus, so it's a practice I am trying to achieve.

Lena didn't told her family about her "abilities" that she got from her soulmate. They only appeared when she was 14 years old, when she began to hear noises that are too far for humans to hear. Ironically, a week after, she can "fly". 

She spent years controlling it, making it not known to others nor can be noticed. After Superman's appearance, Lena thought he was her soulmate. Her "abilities" were similar to his. But Lois Lane beat her to it. She wasn't Superman's soulmate. After her brother turned mad, she was thankful of herself for keeping it. She knew he would take advantage of it.

Lena spent a year rebuilding the company she inherited after Lex went to prison. She hated how he disgraced everything their father created and built. She got the board's trust and decided to move from Metropolis to National City.

National City where she knew of another caped hero, Supergirl. She has the same abilities as Superman. Lena didn't expect for her soulmate to be Superman's cousin, her brother's archnemesis. How amazing fate is.

She wanted to meet her soulmate. But fate already decided to do it before she can.

Lena met Supergirl, or her alterego Kara Danvers, together with Clark Kent, or Superman. Both were interviewing her about the airplane incident. She could never forget how beautiful her soulmate is, and how innocent she seems. And how she knew of Kara being Supergirl? She can feel both of them using their x-ray vision to scan the place and hear their heartbeats beat faster when she turned around.

Both came back after the article was released. Lena was impressed on how it was written. Finally, a Luthor has made the headlines by doing good deeds. She thanked Clark before turning to Kara.

"What about you, Miss Danvers? Didn't see your name on the by line."

Kara glanced at Clark and chuckled nervously, "Uh... W-well, I s-said I am not a reporter." She stuttered.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Could've fooled me."

Things began happen as time goes by. Kara frying her prototype with her x-ray vision to hide her identity, which is amusing for Lena. Her appetite seems to be larger than an average human, Lena concluded that Kara may lose many calories flying.

Ironically, her being Kara's soulmate was revealed in an unthinkable way.

"You didn't tell me you are my soulmate!" Kara retaliated. Lena sighed at how Kara paced in front of her, rambling about she could have protected Lena, told her about being Supergirl.

How did Kara knew? Well, an ambush was made when Lena was delivering a speech in front of many people. In order not to alert and making her stupid brother know that she is Supergirl's soulmate, Lena decided to fake faint, causing Kara to immediately fly her to the DEO for Alex to remove the "bullets" from her "wounds" when there was nothing.

And now, here she is. Smiling at Kara's angry ramble, which she finds adorable.

Lena couldn't ask for a better soulmate than Kara.


	11. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompt: Fifth Harmony - Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More upcoming chapters! 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize if there are spelling or grammatical errors. English isn't really my first language.

Maggie sighed, as she stared at her drink. Light Brown. Sparkly. Kind of like Alex's eyes. She closed her eyes. During her relationship with Alex, she wasn't playing around like how she was with her past flings. She felt something with Alex Danvers, the only woman who made her feel everything.

After Maggie and Alex broke up, the former thought she would be okay. The thought of having a child didn't suit up to her own person. She just can't imagine raising one. Being able to live without it seems to be easy.

But living life without Alex by her side seems impossible.

Maggie knows she could have adjust to Alex's decisions, like she did in Valentine's Day. After breaking up with Alex, she felt a weight in her shoulders being lifted. She wasn't ready nor suited for having children in her perspective. She thought she could live it. But she made a big mistake of thinking that way.

She was never the one to love truely. Flings here and there, yes. But never settling down. The first time she did was with Alex. Everything happened with them, Maggie was all new to it. It was her first Valentine's. First "moving in". So many firsts that she experienced.

The only thing that they didn't agreed on? Children. Alex wanted children, she always have. Maybe because of she became used to guiding and raising Kara as she lived here on Earth.

After some arguments, everything they had slowly crumbled into pieces. Fights always happening, tension flying in the air all the time. Maggie realized that they were different from each other. They have something that everyone always wanted to have, but immediately lost it for something they don't have. Or one doesn't want to have.

A week passed, Maggie thought she could really move on. But she can't. Here she is, stuck in her apartment. She asked for their captain to have a few days off, which the captain happily approved for, "Anything for my best detective," She said.

Looking back to everything, she knew she made a mistake. A big one. Leaving Alex was the biggest and worst decision she made.

It's been 6 months since they broke up. And a month after, Maggie enjoyed her single life. No weight on her shoulders. But oh boy, she was damn wrong. After that month, she can feel her heart breaking into pieces. Like a wave of hurt crashing to her unexpectedly. For the following months, she always buried herself to work but always drinking at night by herself. Alex changed her 

She can still see her anywhere, from the TV helping Kara, Lena and James in any troubles in the city. So Maggie decided to always check on Alex. Everyday, she waits for Alex to leave her apartment. Making sure she arrives at DEO. Keeping track on her.

As weird as it might be, Maggie can't help it. She is missing Alex. Her presence. Her body snuggled against her. She wants her back. 

From a far, she remembers how Alex's blank expression transform to a bright smile as time passed by. She is happy to see it always now, but she can feel a pang in her heart. That smile is not because of her now.

That smile? It now belongs to Samantha Arias. Maggie knew who she Sam is. Lena's bestfriend and CFO, she also knew Alex met her as one of the worldkillers. She has one daughter, Ruby, whom Alex is close to.

Maggie can only watch from a distance of how Alex smiles as she kisses Sam and laughs at Ruby's jokes that she heard from Kara. 

She wanted to tell Alex how much she missed her. How much she still love her. How she wanted her back so much. How sorry she is for not trying so hard for the both of them. How she still thinks Alex is still the one for her. 

Remembering everything they had. She knows Alex is for her. That they are better together.

But she's too late. 


	12. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex talks to Lena after having an argument with Kara about lying and hiding her other identity from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in a mood since I watched Katie McGrath's perspective about Kara and Lena.

"We need to talk."

Lena turned around to see Alex, arms crossed and sternly looking at her. She raised her eyebrow at her before turning back to her desk.

"We have nothing to talk about."

Alex huffed, "Yes, we do. Now cut the crap, Lena."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and quickly looked at Alex, "Cut the crap, Alex? That is just fucking amusing. I already said that we have nothing to talk about. Kindly leave."

Alex walked in front of her, "Listen, Lena. I am here for-"

"Kara? She sent you to talk to me? About everything?" Lena rolled her eyes, "No thank you."

"Don't be so stubborn, Luthor."

Lena glared at her, "She lied to me! After all this time, Supergirl and Kara are the same. And they treated me differently, making me think that they are only my two friends here in National City, only to know that they are one!"

Alex's gaze soften as Lena's eyes began to water, "Lena-"

"You and the DEO must be celebrating right now. You have the last Luthor under your surveillance. Right under your damn noses. Well then, Kara succeeded with the scheme." Lena hardened her expression, "I fell for it."

Alex opened her mouth but Lena turned her back to her, "Please leave."

Alex sighed, "Lena, I am here to tell you what I think about you and Kara. She didn't send me here to talk you out of it..." She clasped her hands together, "I know it's hard you to be lied to. Given by your history... I know it's difficult and it will be difficult to trust Kara again. And I know my sister, she really wants to tell you ever since you two became close."

Lena pretended to focus on her papers, finding herself feeling guilty. Alex bit her lip, hesitating to tell Lena what she really think, but she knew herself that she needs to.

"You are Kara's only friend."

Lena tensed at the statement, confusion and anger swirling inside her. Why would she be Kara's only friend? She has Winn, James, Lucy, also Sam, Hank and Alex!

Alex closed her eyes, thinking deeply for the right words to say, "I- I know you are thinking why did I said that. I just meant, you are Kara's only friend who she can be herself. All of us knew Kara as Supergirl. We met and knew both identities for a long time. But we didn't knew the real her."

Lena thought of everything her and Kara did. The lunch dates. The visits. The late night conversations.

"Everytime that she comes back to the DEO after your lunches, she is just... Smiling so happily. She is totally herself. Like she has no weight of the world in her shoulders."

Lena remembered how Kara always smiles at her, how her eyes sparkles everytime they talk. How they laugh loudly if they are together.

"To us, Kara is both Supergirl and Kara Danvers. But to you? She is Kara Zor-El. She can be herself with you. She can be at her most vulnerable with you. She can be true with you."

Lena smiled sadly at the thought of Kara every time she was down, she always shared it to Lena.

"I even envied you," Alex blinks faster, trying to get rid of her tears, " I-Iam her sister, she is supposed to be true to me. But she wasn't."

Lena can hear sadness and pain in Alex's voice.

Alex sighed deeply, "Out there, she is Supergirl. Out there, she is Kara Danvers. But to you? She is Kara Zor-El."

Lena felt her tears cascading down her cheeks at Alex's words.

_"Only you can make her feel home, Lena."_

She heard the door opened and closed, making her realize that Alex left. Lena wiped her tears as she sat on her couch, thinking deeply about everything Alex told her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/s: Post Break-up + Maggie helps in finding a cure for Alex and Winn + Maggie notices how jealous Kara is of James + 2nd chance Sanvers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this after posting new chapters here and in "Like You". This is so rushed.

Maggie immediately ran towards the building where the DEO headquarters is located. Avoiding making contact with everyone, who are coughing and sneezing at the same time. This is not a regular disease, and everyone is like sick right now! If there's anyone who can be sure what the hell is happening, it would be Alex.

As the elevator chimed, Maggie quickly bailed out of the box. The employees seemed to be in a hurry as she make way through the crowd.

"Ready the stretchers! They would arrive any minute!"

Maggie turned to see J'onn barking out commands, she jogged closer, "J'onn!"

J'onn frowned, "Maggie?"

"What the hell is happening right now?" She looked around the headquarters, "Everyone is in a hurry."

"Supergirl together with the Legion is coming with Alex and Winn."

Maggie quickly turned to him, "Is she okay?"

J'onn pressed his lips into a thin line, "She got sick with a disease Pestilence is scattering."

"So is everyone in National City?"

He nodded then stared at her in confusion, "But why are you here?"

Maggie frowned, "I was hoping Alex could tell me what is happening, all of my co-officers began to sneeze and sick so my instinct is to come here in the DEO."

J'onn opened his mouth but immediately closed it as he already saw Supergirl and the others arrive.

"They've arrived." He said to Maggie as he walked to them quickly, "How are they?"

Kara laid the slightly conscious Alex in the stretcher, "Their heartbeats seemed to be slower. And she is coughing for the past minutes. Winn is also like sneezing yet has this runny  nose."

Maggie walked behind J'onn, observing Alex and Winn, "You should put oxygen masks in them. Their breathing are ragged."

As J'onn ordered them to be in the medical room, the others gaped at her. Kara blinked, unsure if she is really seeing Maggie, "Maggie? Is that you?"

"Kara," Maggie smirked, "I am hurt that you are doubting me."

Kara turned to J'onn, "Why isn't she affected?"

"Immediately noticed the signs of some alien work. The birds, now the people?" Maggie answered for him. Imra stared at her skeptically.

"But how could you notice all of these things?"

Maggie smiled, "I detect, kid. That's what a detective does."

Mon-El frowned, "But why are you here? Alex told us you guys broke up."

Kara glared at him as Maggie's smile fell, "Even if Maggie is not with Alex anymore, she is still our friend. She can go here if the situation is bad." She snapped.

Mon-El bowed her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

Maggie smiled a little, "So you came back? Weren't you allergic to lead?"

"Ah yes. But in the future, LCorp has developed a way to neutralize it."

"And how are these people? Are they from the future?" Maggie pointed at Imra and Brainiac 5.

Mon-El nodded, "These are the other members of the Legion." He held Imra's hand, "This is Imra Ardeen, my wife."

Maggie was taken aback internally but pretended not be shocked in front of the Daxamite as she subtly glanced at Kara, who didn't have any hurt or pain expressed in her eyes.

"And he is Brainiac 5."

Maggie turned to Brainy, "Are you one of that hacking alien?"

Kara snorted at Maggie's words while Brainy stared at her before realizing what she meant, "Yes, but she is just a distant relative of mine."

Imra cut them off, "I apologize for the intrusion but I think we need to immediately find a cure."

Maggie nodded, "Sorry. We can just... talk about it later."

Kara smiled, "Good to see you again, Maggie. Maybe James and Lena would be happy to see you when they arrived." Maggie noticed the pain that passed in Kara's eyes, making her confused.

* * *

"Their vitals are stable for now." Imra said as she glanced at Alex and Winn being confined in the medical room. The disease wasn't like the ones common on Earth. The DEO doctors tried to cure them with antibiotics but it was useless.

"How will they be cured? Not even the effective medicines the Earth has to offer, all of it were useless." Kara stated.

J'onn contemplated, "The disease was made by Pestilence. Maybe only her can cure it?"

Imra shook her head, "The worldkillers planned to conquer this planet. I doubt they will."

"What happened?!"

They turned to see James and Lena running towards them. Maggie glanced at Kara to see her subtly rolling her eyes at James? She's not so sure.

Mon-El answered James' question, "But we are still finding a way to cure them."

"Where were you two?" Imra asked them. James had the decency to avert his gaze while Lena answered her without hesitation.

"There was a problem at L-Corp, we stopped by for a few minutes before going here."

Maggie can tell she was lying, and so does Kara as she saw her glare at the two. What the hell is going on with Kara? This is so unlikely of her.

"We just need the cure. Pestilence would surely know it." Brainy said.

J'onn nodded, "Perhaps. If she can make everyone sick, she might as well have the cure."

"So all we need is to capture Pestilence?" Mon-El asked.

Kara shook her head, "No. How do we even know she has a cure? And this is a worldkiller we are talking about."

James furrowed, "But Kara, we won't know unless we try. We-" He was cutted off when Kara glared him.

"And risk everyone's life for a some stupid possibility? I thought you are better than that, James." She snarked. Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara.

"James was only voicing his opinion, Kara. You don't need to snap at him."

"This is my sister and bestfriend we are talking about! You don't know how hard it is for me to watch them suffer because of how incompetent I am!"

Maggie placed a hand on Kara's shoulder to calm her down, "Kara, relax. All we need is to think this through and perfectly."

Kara looked at Maggie before taking a deep breath, "I need some time alone." She walked away. 

Maggie sighed, knowing why Kara is being in a bad mood. She turned back to the others, "So what's the plan?"

Brainy looked at Mon-El, "But Kara has a point. How do we even know if Pestilence has the cure?"

"All we need to do is to capture Pestilence. J'onn said, "It's the only way we know."

Maggie held her hand up, "Wait, what if Pestilence is the cure?"

James looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Maggie?"

"To think of it, Pestilence created this disease, right? If she is the one who started this, she should be the one to end this."

Lena widen her eyes, "Her DNA." She looked at Brainy, "We need Pestilence's DNA to cure Alex and Winn and everyone. We could synthesize it."

Brainy snapped his fingers, "Possibly. Anything from Pestilence could do."

Imra smirked, "Or we could visit her alter ego?"

"A safe choice." Mon-El assured.

* * *

Maggie caressed Alex's hand as she stared at her. Lena and Brainy developed the cure with Pestilence's DNA. It worked as Alex and Winn's vitals began to be stable and the virus began to detiorate.

It was nerve-wrecking for her. Seeing Alex so weak and unconscious made Maggie feel so angry at herself. It's like she is the reason why this happened to her.

Maggie placed Alex's hand on her cheek, rubbing her thumb, "Please wake up." Her eyes began to water. Even if they broke up, Alex still has this effect on her. Only she can do this to her.

"I miss you." She said gently as tears began to fall. After a few months from their break-up, Maggie still hasn't healed her heart. It's hard to move on. Alex was the first woman she loved so deeply.

Maybe. Just maybe, they'll have a second chance.

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes, rubbing it to clear the blur.

"Hey now, don't do that."

Alex quickly turned her head to where the voice came from.

"M-Maggie?"

Maggie smiled lightly, "Hey, Danvers."

Alex couldn't believe it. Maggie is here. Beside her. She could be dreaming or hallucinating right now, right?

"No," Alex shook her head, "I must be hallucinating right now. Maybe I am just missing her so much."

Maggie chuckled, "I am flattered that you missed me that much, Danvers, but you are not dreaming nor hallucinating."

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well, I actually just ran in here after the people all over National City was struck with some virus. And also, to help solve it." Maggie averted her gaze, "And also to see you if you are alright."

Alex smiled but immediately regretted it as pain hit her all of the sudden, "Damn."

Maggie gently helped her to sit up, "Wait here, I need to tell Kara and the others that you are awake." She said as she stood up.

Alex grasped her hand, "Were you here the whole time?"

Maggie held her hand tightly, "I couldn't have myself leave you while in this state."

Alex opened her mouth to say something but Maggie glared at her, "Don't talk. Just lay down. We'll talk if you are stable." She let go of Alex's hands and left the room.

Maybe there's a 2nd chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! And feel free to comment some prompts ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after 2 months. Boy, school is giving me a severe headache like everyday. But no worriessssss, I am officially back!

Alex settled down her bowl in the table and glanced at Kara's phone, who is vibrating for many times ever since she left to go to the bathroom. She contemplated for a moment, choosing between telling Kara that her phone keeps on ringing or to see if who it is.

She shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to see who it is, right? Alex tapped the screen to see the contact name.

"Who the hell is Daddy?" She muttered to herself. Since when did Kara have met someone whose name is Daddy? Maybe her sister is just mixing it up with Letter N... It could be Danny.

She hears the bathroom door click open and retreated back to her original position, pretending to not notice the phone. She sees Kara in her peripheral vision, walking towards the couch.

"Sorry if I took so long."

Alex smiled lightly, "It's alright, the movie can wait."

Kara sat beside her as Alex played the movie right away. Few minutes have passed, Alex became less attentive at the movie and more focused on her sister's actions as she continuously type in her phone. Smiles and lipbites present in her.

Alex paused the movie again and turned to Kara, "Alright spill. Who the hell are you texting to?"

Kara looked at her, "Uh... No one?"

Alex raised her eyebrow, "And who is Danny?"

Crinkle appeared, "Danny who?" Kara asked in confusion.

"The one you are texting to."

Kara's eyes widen and laughed, "Danny? Why would it be named Danny?"

"I thought- I thought that you just mistyped it..." Her eyebrows furrowed as Kara began to fumbled with her phone and put in her ear. Alex sighed as the ring can be heard. She reached out for the glass with a wine poured in it and began to drink it.

Kara stared at her, eyes twinkling with mischief, as the call was answered.

_"Kara?"_

Alex meets her eyes, still drinking that wine slowly.

"Hey Lena." Kara said seriously.

A choking sound was Alex's only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the drabbles I made from the promots ya'll suggested like everyday.
> 
> Kudos? Likely appreciated!


End file.
